


Projeções

by carolss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Antes de ter ido para o quadrante Delta Kathryn Janeway raramente usava holosuítes e principalmente não utilizava holosuítes para fins românticos.





	Projeções

Antes de ter ido para o quadrante Delta Kathryn Janeway raramente usava holosuítes e principalmente não utilizava holosuítes para fins românticos. Mas é solitário no espaço, e como capitã ela não podia usar nenhum dos membros da tripulação para combater essa solidão, além é claro de no passado ter o fator Mark, e a possibilidade de tê-lo esperando por ela lá não parecia tão louca assim antes deles receberem as cartas da Terra. Então as holosuítes eram a melhor opção, um ambiente virtual onde ela poderia ter um pouco de diversão e aí voltar para os seus deveres como Capitã. E ela acreditava firmemente que o que acontecia quando um homem ou mulher entrava em uma holosuítes não era da conta de ninguém além da pessoa. Embora ela supunha que alguns poderiam achar que haveria talvez uma ambigüidade ética em usar a imagem de um dos membros da sua tripulação para um desses programas;

O holograma a beija sem hesitar, com precisão mas ao mesmo tempo suavemente, e ela só fecha os seus olhos azuis quando vê que a sua capitã está respondendo o beijo de volta. Ainda em meio ao beijo Janeway acaba deslizando suas mãos do pescoço até coque sem um fio fora do lugar e o desmanchando, sentindo a cascata de cabelos loiros caindo sob suas mãos e sob as costas da outra mulher. Um segundo depois ela pode sentir Seven sorrindo suavemente contra a sua boca.

A parte racional da sua mente, a que está ciente que o que está acontecendo na sua frente é apenas uma projeção, não consegue deixar de se perguntar se fosse Seven mesmo ali com ela se o comportamento seria o mesmo da sua versão holográfica.

Ela provavelmente nunca ia saber. Seven não era parte da Starfleet mas isso era uma tecnicalidade, ela nos últimos anos havia se tornado um dos membros mais importantes para o funcionamento da nave. Ela era a Capitã em primeiro lugar, as coisas que ela queria pessoalmente como Kathryn só podiam ser perseguidas se não viessem a interferir com esse primeiro papel, pelo menos não antes que eles voltassem para casa. Era isso que ela gostava de pensar pelo menos, mas nos momentos de dúvida ela não conseguia deixar de considerar que havia um pouco de covardia misturada em seus motivos.

Ter um romance com um holograma era fácil de um jeito que nunca seria com uma pessoa. Ela podia mudar o que não gostava, ou o que podia ser melhor, ela podia desligar no momento em que não fosse mais agradável ou que sentisse o mínimo de tédio e partir para o próximo programa. Com Seven as coisas não eram fáceis nem mesmo como amigas.

Felizmente esses pensamentos não conseguem durar muito tempo porque logo Seven a empurra contra a parede e começa a tirar suas roupas, e por alguns momentos ela esquece que aquilo é uma ilusão, ela esquece que ela é a Capitã.

As únicas coisas que Janeway consegue se concentrar são nas mãos de Seven contra o seu corpo e na sua boca quente contra a sua pele.


End file.
